


Ease my mind

by ASAJONES



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Smut, They are happy and in love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASAJONES/pseuds/ASAJONES
Summary: Valentina comes home after a stressful day.





	Ease my mind

 

 

As Valentina ascends the stairs,  whole day reminiscent in her mind, she smells the beautiful scent leading up to her bedroom.

 

 

That smell, she'd gone crazy for that smell in a matter of seconds a couple years ago, that mixture of cinnamon and honeydew. She has become conditioned to it. The scent brings her the best memories of her life, her heart speeds up and her breathing becomes more erratic. Even after all this time, her feelings and thoughts are completely captivated by the owner of that scent. The person that holds the keys to her heart, her beautiful soulmate.

 

 

As she opens the door she finds her on their bed, laying on top of the covers, eyes closed. There is a book discarded a few inches away. She has the soft expression of someone sleeping at peace. Valentina can't help but notice she is wearing that tiny robe that drives her crazy. How lucky she is that she gets to go home to something like this everyday of her life.

 

 

Poor baby fell asleep waiting for me- She thinks.

 

Moving carefully, Valentina takes off her jacket and shoes. She doesn't want to wake Juliana up just yet. It's been stressful lately, she is only been the head of the family for a little more than seven months, and is still a struggle, people are not crazy about trusting a young woman in such a position of authority. She lacks experience they say, she is too emotional. Valentina knows the only way to prove them wrong is by showing results. She surrounds herself with the most experienced people in the company and takes quick note to learn from them. She may be emotional, she knows, but she uses her emotions and intuition as an advantage. She works hard silently and let's the job speak for herself. It's been an incredible journey, but she misses Juliana so much, with every fiber of her being. Spending so much time apart, it has taken a toll on her, she wants to be with her every second of the day. It's not possible she knows, so she savours the times they get to be like this, where she can run a hand through Jules hair and listen to her calm breathing. Nothing else matters, it's just the two of them in the sanctity of their bedroom.

 

Vale?- Juliana's sleepy voice echoes in the room- Sorry, I fell asleep.

 

 

No, baby don't worry, I love seeing you sleeping, you look so cute- Valentina's hands travel up until they reach the edge of her night robe. A hiss escapes her lips. Her whole body catching fire.

  
Please?- Jules sounds needy tonight

 

Please what gorgeous?-

   
Please touch me-

 

That's exactly what I'm doing- 

   
No, don't play games Vals. I need you-

 

  
Okay turn over- A naughty glint coming from Vale startles her 

 

Why?- Juliana is not the biggest fan of surprises, but she's learned Valentina loves them

 

A shiver runs through her body as  Vale whispers in her ear.

  
Do you trust me?- Supplicant Vale owns her.

  
Always. I just need something please-

 

So eager my love, come come turn around-

 

  
Juliana does as she is told and her whole body shakes when she feels Vale's hands travel all the way up her robe, resting on her inner tight. She traces small delicate circles around them.

 

  
Vale -her breathing erratic

 

  
Shhhhhh Juls, I haven't done anything yet- Val kisses the top of her head and moves away.

 

Juliana feels disoriented, she needs, she needs Vale to be back with her, she needs her hands on her. My god she loves her so much, her heart aches for her, her body burns for her and she is gonna go crazy with need. Far away she hears noises, a drawer opening and closing, Val is back. but this time she just opens Juls legs further apart and takes off the night robe, exposing her completely

 

Look how pretty- 

 

Juls lets a gasp escape her mouth as she feels Vale's hand coming to her waist and taking off her last piece of clothing. Vale is so delicate, her touches so soothing. Even as the chilly air hits her body, a warmth feeling spreads through her. This is her home. No one else can make her feel the way Valentina does.

 

 She is still musing and smiling like a maniac when she feels it, whole body going to overdrive. The sudden vibrations making it impossible not to moan.  God they'd never, they had never used a vibrator before, heck she didn't even know Vale had one. 

 

It's for you- Vale says, reading her mind- I wanted to surprise you. Well it really is for us, but right now i want to hear all the pretty noises you make until you come.- Juliana feels it move around her quickly building her up.  - Jules you are so pretty like this, completely exposed to me. your head swimming, chasing your own pleasure. You have no idea how much this turns me on.-

 

 

There's nothing Juliana can say, she is been reduced to a moaning mess.  Vale kisses her lower back, lips descending until she reaches her core. Jules screams at this point, body trying to get away. It's too much. Vale's  mouth on her, kissing her so sweetly, so devoted. The vibrator moving in circles, teasing her clitoris. Her knees bend, hands pulling at the bed covers. 

 

My love, - Vale grabs her hips firmly. There's no escaping this- you are so wet, so sweet for me. 

 

Who is making you this wet hmm?-  

 

For a moment Juliana thinks she can get away with just moaning, but then she senses Valentina is about to move. she mutters the word as quickly as she can -You-

 

You wanna come?- The tenderness in her voice is what undoes her. It doesn't matter how many times they've done this, Vale always treats her with so much adoration and reverence that she cannot help but feel overwhelmed, her body and her heart are bursting at the moment. She's not gonna last.

 

Yes,- 

 

Can you ask for it? Can you ask me to make you come my love?-

 

Please, make me come-

 

As Valentina's tongue enters her, Juliana screams, back arching and body convulsing at the centre, she feels so high, so loved. Vale puts the vibrator away, softly caressing her as she comes back, her body sensitive and pliant. 

 

Turning around, Juliana opens up her arms and Vale understand immediately. She rests her head on Jules' breasts, listening to her heart. 

 

So did you like it?- Vale bites her lip playfully waiting for her lover's response

 

I loved it- Jules answers dreamily. - I think I should highly compensate you for that.  

 

-Yes, but not tonight, I just wanna hold you like this tonight.-

 

As they drift into a peaceful sleep, both hug the other closer. There's a whole life ahead of them. So many challenges coming their way. But their hearts rest assure in the fact that they will always be each other's refuge. Regardless of what happens in the next couple of days, months years, they are facing the future together. 

 

 

 

 

 

  _Oh Darling, only you can ease my mind_  
_Oh help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_  
_When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_  
_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

 

 

 

 


End file.
